Forever
by dancingal0neandreadytog0
Summary: Garrett loves Kate. Kate loves Garrett. But she doesn't always show it in the best way possible. Rated T to be safe.


Forever

"GARRETT!!" I heard my name being called. We were visiting the Cullens again, even though we'd just been there about 7 months ago. I was playing with Renesmee, who took this toy-looking thing she had and flattened it into a straight line. I was telling her I couldn't fix it when Tanya came in looking exasperated.

"Garrett, she is going to kill you," Tanya said in an annoyed tone.

"Who's gonna kill Garrett?" Renesmee asked, worried. "That's not very nice."

"No, it's not. She's not going to _kill _him, she'll just, _shock _him," Tanya said.

"You're damn right I'm going to shock him! He'll be shocked for the rest of eternity!" Kate came storming into the room, grabbed me by the arm and dragged (and shocked) me all the way into the backyard.

"What on earth did I do this time?" I muttered to myself. I couldn't think of anything I had done wrong. I thought back to when we had gotten there, about 3 days ago. I walked in the house, said hi to Bella and Edward, joked around with Emmett, said hi to Rosalie, hugged Esme (she was a hugging type of person), joked around with Jasper, helped Alice with a poem, said hi to Carlisle, and played with Renesmee. I pretty much hung out with Emmett or Jasper or Kate, or I played with Renesmee. It made me feel like a kid again.

"You want to know what you did?!?" she screeched. "_Do you want to know what you did?_" Her voice ripped through possibly three octaves.

I definitely did something wrong.

"Um, um, um, um, uh, y-yeah, I, w-w-would like to know w-what I did," I said so quietly that I barely heard myself. But she heard me.

"YOU BLEW ME OFF!!!!" she screamed. I fell down in the grass where she had shocked me. Then I put my head in my hands as she yelled at me.

"YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME, WE GET HERE AND YOU BLOW ME OFF! I'm just so confused!! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?"

If vampires could cry, I definitely I did the next best thing: tearless crying.

"Are you crying?" It wasn't a caring question; she had laughed bitterly as she had said it. I could tell it was a rhetorical question. So I didn't answer. I just kept my head in my hands and cried.

"Oh my gosh, you are such a baby!" she yelled. I knew she didn't mean it; it hurt anyway. Wait. Did she mean it?

"You don't mean that do you?" I whispered, my crying stopping. "You don't really mean all you're saying do you?"

"Duh I mean it! You blew me off! I hate you!" she yelled. My face a mask of horror, I stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. But please, for the next guy you get, make sure that you really love him before he falls for you."

And with that I walked away.

I could hear her footsteps running after me. She caught up with me in less than a second.

"What do you mean, for the next guy I get?"

"You hate me, I love you. It doesn't work one way." I honestly hated her mood swings. I could care less for them, really.

"I don't mean half the things I say when I'm in a rage."

"Really? Wow, 'cause, you know, if you had told me that, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?"

"But—"

"But nothing. I know that at some point you did love me. Maybe…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. It hurt me just to think about it.

"Maybe what?" Her voice was gentler now; more like it is most of the time.

"Maybe you…maybe you just…" I couldn't finish it.

"Garrett, are you okay? Garrett?"

"Maybe you're just not that into me anymore."

"I love you. Forever and always. I love you more than you will ever know. I love the way your hair blows around, the way you laugh, how much you sincerely care about people. I love how much you love little kids, and how you love to play with them, I love how you…I just love you okay? How could you possibly think that I don't love you? I can't even fathom not knowing you! I can't live without you!"

"Yay!" I heard a small voice say from the porch. I looked up to see Renesmee jumping up and down clapping her hands. "I told you she loved you Garrett!" I smiled sadly.

"I don't think so Renesmee," I said. "I think she's saying that to humor me."  
"GARRETT!" I heard Tanya yell. "You're so stubborn! She confesses her love for you, and you think she's _humoring you?_"

"I…well…I…"

"Bella, Tanya, take Renesmee inside and stay there," Kate called up.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Garrett…tell me you love me."

"What?" I could barely speak in spite of her sudden change in proximity.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you?"

"Like you mean it, stupid."

"Oh, I'm totally not telling you now."

"What?!? Why?"

"You called me stupid!"

"You are _offended_ by that?!?"

"That's an insult, Katie!"

"I know that's an insult but it's a joking—wait, did you just call me Katie?"

"It is an insult but you could've said, 'Just kidding!' at the end to _at least _tell me you were joking! And yes, I did call you Katie."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"I knew you loved me!" She jumped up and down, pointing a finger at me accusingly. "I knew it!"

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Oh no, it's a good thing that you love me. It's a very good thing that you love me. Because I love you too."

"You know, you've only inferred that I love you."

"But you confirmed it!" She suddenly looked down at her feet. "You do love me, right?"

She was insecure. For once, the good girl gone bad gone back to good was showing her soft side.

"Of course, Katie," I said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I love you plus que ma propre vie. More than my own life."

"Garrett, I didn't know you knew French," Kate said, surprised.

"You ruined it Katie!"

"Ruined what?"

"I was about to kiss you, and you ruined it!"

"Well kiss me now! It doesn't matter to me."

"But, I was being so romantic and everything!"

"Stop being a whiny little baby."

"I am not being a whiny little baby!" I attempted to pout, and apparently that was funny.

"Wow, Garrett. Why don't you just go back to being five?"

"I'm being a perfectly good person."  
"You're like a 6-yr old on a sugar high!"

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

"That was an insult."

"I'm not changing my mind." And then she kissed me. And it was so…

Random.

"Um, okay?" I said as I pulled away.

"Say I love you, Garrett."

"I love you Garrett." She shocked me, and my knees buckled as I fell to the ground.

"I love you Katie." She kissed me again, then ran inside. I ran after her, but couldn't find her, so I started talking to Bella.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"How'd what go?"

"You know, winning her over."

"Oh, that's already happened. But it worked out just fine."  
"I told you she loved you!" Renesmee shouted from the other room. Bella laughed and went to play with her.

"She does love me," I whispered. "Forever."

Forever. Such a lovely word. It means so many things. Not everything can last forever. Thank god vampires can.


End file.
